100 Pieces that make up a Story
by The Last song
Summary: HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word Challenge. It's mostly going to be one-shots, but some might be connected. M I G H T. : R&R, please! T for language on Future Chapters!


100 (:

Hey guys! It's Sunflower Sunshine here (duhh)! And well, I know most of you must hate me because I haven't updated NYC lately, but I'm just so busy! My friend Ryan is in the Hospital, and I've been packing for my trip to Florida (for the 2nd time this summer) all week (even though it's Tuesday. But you catch my drift)

So if you all could PM with ideas for NYC I'd L o v e that! Cause on top of it all, I have no idea how to continue it!

Anywhoo, I decided to do this now since I've wanted to for _such _a long time!

R&R please!

Love, Sunflower SUNSHINE (:

Blue

Chapter 1

**AU**

Chad and Sonny had known each other for such a long time, it was hard to remember how they met. But Sonny remembers it like it was only yesterday. She sat down on the couch and started thinking about it.

_**__F L A S H B A C K__**_

Little 5-year-old Sonny sat awkwardly and alone at her table. Every other kindergartener had been staring at her for the past 10 minutes, but none of them had dared to walk up and color with her. _Maybe I have cooties, _she thought_. _On the verge of tears she looked down and continued to color the princess's dress with a bright yellow crayon. When she was done coloring the dress, she moved up to her eyes. For some reason she couldn't color the eyes the same deep, chocolate brown hers were. She sat there wondering if she should or not, and if she didn't, what color should they be?

"Oh, no!" she thought aloud, making more toddlers stare at her.

_This is horrible! I will never finish the drawing and then the pretty princess will never get to have pretty eyes! She'll never see!_

Devastated, tears started rolling down her face. This was definitely the worst day _ever_.

_Nothing could possibly make this day worse, she thought. _

But she was wrong. The second she thought that a chubby and mean-looking boy walked up to her, looked her in the eye, and grabbed her crayons. _And left. _He ran away with _her crayons_. She was furious! But instead of walking over to him and politely asking for her crayons back, (like mommy always told her to) she started sobbing uncontrollably. The teacher was nowhere to been seen, probably helping another one of her students, so there was no one to comfort and calm little Sonny down.

Until a blond-haired boy walked into the classroom.

He immediately spotted the crying girl and ran to her assistance.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a worried frown on his face.

"N-n-no," she wailed. Mommy always told her not to lie. Even though she felt a sudden urge to.

"What's wrong?" He said calmly.

"Th-the b-b-boy jusssst t-took m-my _Crayons!" _She wailed again, remembering what the little boy had done.

"It's ok," he said sitting next to her, "look, I have some. We can share."

She looked up at him for the first time and saw a little boy giving her the most sincere smile she'd ever seen. But it was the eyes that caught her. They were a deep blue and they sparkled in the sunlight.

"Thanks!" she said, feeling cheerful for the first time since she walked into the classroom.

"My name is Chad, by the way," he said while pointing his stretched hand towards Sonny. He obviously felt important doing so.

"My name is Sonny," she said, smiling while high-fiving his hand.

"No, no, no," he said, "You're supposed to _shake_ it." He said. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his. They shook hands awkwardly.

She kept on coloring the rest of her princess, avoiding the eyes, while Chad colored a car red. When she was finished, she looked at her drawing satisfactorily, forgetting about the eyes completely. It was Chad who reminded her.

"What about her eyes?" he wondered.

"That's the p-problem," she stuttered sadly, "I don't know how to color them."

"Oh," he said. And went back to his drawing.

She thought about it for a long time but still couldn't find out what to color them. She looked at Chad, about to ask him for help, when she instead caught his eye.

It hit her. _Blue. I'll color it blue. Just like Chad's. _

She quickly looked down and excitedly colored the princess' eyes. She got up about to show her masterpiece to the teacher, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Chad?" she said.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"You have really pretty eyes," she said, smiling her most genuine smile.

He smiled back, "Thanks. Your hair's really pretty too," he said.

She blushed and mumbled a 'Thank you' and went to show her teacher the drawing.

**_E N D F L A S H B A C K__**_

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. There, staring back at her, were the same eyes she'd known for 10 years.

"Hey. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's get outta here. I'm _starving_," She chuckled.

He laughed and they walked back to his car, leaving Condor Studios behind them.

When they were in the car he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She blushed and looked away.

The same eyes she'd fallen in Love with.

**You Like? You Hate? **

**PM me? Please? I'd like to Continue NYC (:**

**R&R!**


End file.
